Timmy
Timmy is Pitt's twin brother appearing in The Darkness/Pitt comic series. Biography The Darkness/Pitt Issue 1 Timmy and Pitt are trying to track down the infected using an alien device. Suddenly, they're attack by a mob of infected. Both Pitt and Timmy engage in a fight with the infected mob. As Pitt mows down through infected, street lights start to chatter one after another. Then, Jackie comes out of the darkness and uses his Darklings to help Timmy and Pitt. Together they managed to defeat the mob but not before one of them manages to escape. Jackie then introduces himself to the two, with Timmy instantly admiring Jackie. Pitt then proceeds to fill on the details about the infected. He says that the one that managed to escape was once a man named Hugo Powers, which was abducted by alien race known as the Gilad, popularly known on Earth as "Grays". He was then subjected to an infusion of genetic material belonging to a viral entity the Gilad discovered during their travels across cosmos. It is recorded by the Gilad that the subject of their experiment received an infusion of viral matter at a time approximating eleven hundreds hours East Coast time. After that, all communications from the Gilad ship ceased. Pitt believes that within twelve minutes, the entity that was once known as Hugo Powers had infected the entire Gilad ship, which crashed into the sea off the coast of New Jersey. Jackie then suggests for Pitt and Timmy to lay low for a while in his penthouse until they figured what to do next. The Darkness/Pitt Issue 2 At Jackie's penthouse, Timmy and Jackie are watching old gangster movies. Jackie leaves Timmy alone and goes to the balcony to talk with Pitt. After Jackie talks with Pitt, the company proceeds to go to the source of the infected inside an washed up container ship. Near the entrance to the ship, Timmy senses lot's of infected inside. Pitt suggest to Jackie to send his men away as they will not live through the night. Jackie agrees and the company goes inside the ship. Inside the ship, Jackie, Pitt and Timmy are attacked by a huge infected. Pitt manages to drive the creature deeper into the hull. Pitt notices the agents watching them but Jackie says to worry about as he got few "spies" of his own watching them. The company go deeper into the ship when Jackie expresses that he can't see pass the darkness in front of them. Timmy reveals that it's not darkness up a head but an illusion created by the infected. The infected then attack the company. Inside the ship, Jackie shouts at Pitt of not saying that infected can mess with their minds. Pitt answers that this is because the virus started to mutate and became insane. Inside the ship, Jackie, Pitt and Timmy try regroup and escape the ship, when suddenly the infected leader, Hugo Powers appears. The company is then surrounded by a mass of infected. The Darkness/Pitt Issue 3 Timmy manages to stop the infected in their tracks. Pitt reveals that the infected don't want to kill them but instead assimilate them into the hive mind. After some encouragement from Jackie, Timmy manages to make an opening for the company to escape. They run into a room and Pitt barricades the door. Timmy, upon Jackie's request douses all the lights in the room, letting him to use his powers. While it seems that they're defeating the infected, Pitt says that physical force is not going to work on the virus. Then is revealed that the infected are bioluminescent and light up the entire room, making the Darkness disappear. The infected mass that mold into a giant monster and attacks Jackie, but at the last second Timmy manages to immobilize them. The company then run into a storage room. Jackie starts to argue with Pitt, as to why he didn't tell about infected ability to produce light. The argument is interrupted by Timmy, who uses it's powers to calmed both of them down. Timmy then declares that won't go anywhere until both of them apologize to each other. After some encouragement from Timmy, Jackie and Pitt apologize to each other. Timmy then proceeds to lift all the infected into the air and reveals that he has been communicating to the human side of Hugo Powers. Powers is in pain and he wants to die. Timmy than proceeds to help him with that wish. He reprograms the infected to attack each other and the company leaves the ship, as the virus kills it self. Timmy then reveals that Hugo Powers was grateful for his death and that there're about twenty million planets with the virus. Jackie and Pitt talk a little about Timmy and his powers, before the two part ways. Personality Timmy expresses all the characteristics of a ten year old. He is quite laid-back, witty, bubbly and humorous. But when getting in dangerous situations, Tim can express maturity unlike his age. When Jackie and Pitt started to accuse each other, Tim managed to not only calmed them down and force to apologize to each other, but also find a way to defeat the infected at the same time. Powers & Abilities * Telekinesis: Timmy can lift objects or people in the air with his mind. His telekinesis is strong enough, that he can rip multiple infected apart with little effort and lift an entire horde of infected into the air. * Telepathy: '''Timmy can read others minds. * '''Mind Control: '''Tim is able to manipulate the minds of others to get them to do what he wants them to do. Using this ability Timmy was able to stop Jackie and Pitt arguing with each other. He also was able to reprogram infected to kill each other. * '''Paralyzation: Tim can mentally paralyze others. * Levitation: In once instance, Timmy is seen levitating in the air. Gallery TippRCO017 1473752338.jpg|Timmy while using his powers RCO006 14potto3.jpg|Timmy levitating RCO005 14potto4.jpg|Teamwork with Pitt RCO016 14potto1.jpg|Timmy stopping Pitt and Jackie Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Supernatural